


Picnic Under the Unique Tree

by superxkorra



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enchanted Forest (Disney: Frozen), F/F, Feelings, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Happy, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lunch, Picnics, Reindeer, Surprises, Teasing, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: Ryder causes some trouble which leads to Elsa and Honeymaren going on a picnic.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Ryder, What Did You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I just came up with this idea and wanted to do a little one shot. 
> 
> Okay so I just finished writing and I'm so tired to I will reread tomorrow and probably not make any changes, but we'll see. 
> 
> I just absolutely love Elsa and Honeymaren!! Let them be happy :')

Ever since the fog had lifted in the Enchanted Forest, everything changed for both Elsa and Honeymaren. 

Elsa grew more confident, embracing who she truly is; being the Fifth Spirit, the bridge between both worlds. With each passing day, she continued to grow as a person. However, there was just one person she got flustered around. Honeymaren.

Now that was a different story. Honeymaren was finally able to see the wonders of the outside world, including the shining blue sky that showed overhead. Each day she made sure to relish in the sun and adventure far throughout the forest. However there was something (or rather someone) she longed for, yet she couldn’t bring herself to make a move and finally feel whole. 

Elsa invaded her every waking moment, and sometimes, even her dreams were filled with the pale, magical woman. One could say that Honeymaren was cursed, however she didn’t mind the nagging at all. In fact, she felt something she never felt before when thinking or talking about this woman. A warmth growing inside her chest; a light flickering in her heart. 

But when it comes to talking to this woman, one could say she was flustered. Thankfully not as flustered as Elsa, but still, they both grew nervous. 

Elsa awoke in her hut to the sound of screaming. One person to be exact: Ryder. The brother of Honeymaren. Elsa immediately bolted upright, not bothering to change out of her nightgown or comb her hair, and she flew out of her quarters. 

What she saw was a sight to see: Ryder being chased by many reindeer throughout the small village. And by many, Elsa only presumed the whole herd; possibly around 30 of them. She stood watching, her face filled with curiosity and horror. 

Warily, she made her way over to Honeymaren’s hut which was relatively close to her’s. Without taking her eyes off the scene in front of her, Elsa slowly knocked on the door, earning a groan in response. Elsa whispered the woman’s name. 

However when that got no response, she drew back the door slightly, waddled over to the opening, and without taking her eyes off of the boy, she said, “Honeymaren...Your brother is doing something and I don’t know what to do.” 

Elsa briefly took her eyes off of Ryder to look at the drowsy figure. Honeymaren laid down on her stomach, her face smushed in her pillow, her more muscular arms wrapped around the pillow, and her hair… Well her hair was almost like Anna’s in the morning. Messily draped on every side of the woman, wavy, and unkempt. 

Yet Honeymaren remained one of the most gorgeous views in Elsa’s eyes. She stood gazing at the woman’s features, never intending to look away, but of course that was short lived. Elsa’s viewing was interrupted by a startling clashing, causing Elsa to quickly turn her head in the direction of the crash. 

The sound of pottery shattering finally shook Honeymaren out of her slumber. She groggily looked around her hut, only to settle on the intention of closing her eyes once more, however something stopped her. Or rather, someone. 

Honeymaren immediately fixated on Elsa’s glistening face, not bothering to take her eyes off of the crouching woman. Elsa made a wincing face and quickly spun her head around, only to have both the woman’s eyes meet; trapping them in a gaze. 

Elsa’s features softened the longer she peered into Honey’s eyes. They remained like this for many seconds, but to the two of them, it felt like hours. 

Finally, another crash broke their trance. Elsa and Honeymaren’s eyes both shot in the direction of the noise and saw that Ryder was still screaming and being chased by the reindeer. 

Honey’s eyes grew wide. She sat up, grabbed a coat, and asked her companion as they made their way outside, “What is going on?” 

Elsa merely shook her head, “I have no idea, I woke to this and I have no idea what to do!” 

The two women stood closer to the action, watching the scene play out. However, as more Northuldra gathered around and as more pottery fell to the ground with a crash, Elsa started to feel more pressure. 

She looked at Honeymaren who stood close by with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face held a smug, entertained expression, only further panicking Elsa. 

Elsa grabbed Honey by her shoulders, turned her and began shaking her, “What do I do?! I wasn’t trained to do this! I don’t know what to do with your brother!” Elsa gaped into Honeymaren’s eyes.

Honeymaren stood frozen, looking more shocked than Elsa due to her outburst and unusual discomposure. She gently placed each of her hands on Elsa’s which still gripped her shoulders, “Hey, don’t worry. I got this.” 

Honeymaren smirked, released herself from Elsa’s grasp, and brought her fingers up to her mouth; producing a deathening loud whistle which caused the whole village to freeze, including the reindeer. She then produced two equally loud, short whistles. This signalled the reindeer to break away from the poor boy, who was now in the midst of climbing a tree. 

Honey formulated one final whistle ; however this was a deeper, more commanding sound; and she pointed back into the forest where the reindeer usually moseyed around. 

The majestic creatures dropped their heads, clearly disappointed their fun was over, and headed out of the village. 

Honeymaren slowly turned to face Elsa who stood in amazement, gazing at the talented woman. 

Honey’s proud smirk was met with a large, toothy smile. “So?”

The taller woman remained awe struck, “So? What do you mean so? That was incredible Honey!” Elsa visibly winced at the given nickname; yes she has been dying to call her that, but she was never able to do it, in this case, it just slipped out. “Er, um I mean Hon-Honeymaren.” 

Honeymaren chuckled to herself and threw an arm out to wave away the compliment, “Psh, it was nothing. Oh...and I like the nickname.” Honey gave Elsa a small wink before turning away to observe the disaster Ryder caused. 

Honey shook her head, blinked rapidly, and thought to herself, ‘Wait, did I actually just wink at her? And managed to get a decent conversation out of her? Wait...Was that flirting? Did I just flirt with her?’

Her jumbled thoughts were interrupted by a large, sweaty hug, “Honeymaren thank you SO much! You are literally a life saver! I probably would have been reindeer breakfast if it weren’t for you.” Ryder seised embracing the smaller girl and ran a hand through his hair.

Honey smoothed out her clothing and rolled her eyes, “Ryder, reindeers don’t eat meat; they’re herbivores. What did you do to them to cause this,” She gestured to the destroyed village. 

Ryder glanced at the mess and shrugged his shoulders, “They think it’s a matter of what I didn’t do. I disagree. I really did nothing.” 

Elsa emerged beside Honey giggling, “I’m sorry Ryder, but I have a hard time believing that.”

Honey looked up at Elsa and noticed there was a light pink tint to her cheeks. Oh how she desired to reach out and stroke her smooth skin. 

Before she could get any ideas, she quickly turned away and nodded, “I’m with Elsa. What did you do?” 

Ryder glanced between the two questioning (pun intended) women, a smirk emerging on his face, “Sorry love birds, I cannot disclose that information.”

Honeymaren and Elsa quickly glanced at one another, their cheeks growing bright red, and looked away in opposite directions.

Honeymaren scoffed at her brother’s nagging, “Whatever. You have to clean up this mess and make new pots.” Honey once again motioned to the mess. 

Ryder mockingly saluted, “Yes ma’am!” He looked at Elsa who finally made eye contact, and winked. Her face most likely growing another shade of red darker. Ryder gave his biggest smile and bolted away from the women to go start his duties.

Honeymaren released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and looked at Elsa. 

Elsa shuffled her feet on the ground, clearly nervous and worrisome. She finally looked up to meet Honey’s eyes, “Umm... So, I’m sorry I woke you, but clearly you know how to deal with him much better than I ever could...Thank you.” She gave her a light smile. 

Honey smiled brightly, “Of course. You can wake me anytime you please.” Immediately after she realized what she said, she mentally smacked herself, ‘Really Honey?’ She concluded her thought with an audible groan. 

Elsa looked at her questioning reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder, “You okay?” 

Honey squinted her eyebrows in confusion, but then realized Elsa must have heard her groan. Trying to ease the other woman’s worries, she shrugged, “Oh yeah, just some back pain...Didn’t sleep very well.” ‘I just lied to the woman I am clearly crushing on, great!” Once again, she mentally smacked herself. 

Out of reflex, Elsa began rubbing Honey’s shoulder, “Oh, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

Honey thought for a moment, about to say no because there is no curing this lie, but a different solution came to mind, “Go on a picnic with me.” 

Elsa stopped rubbing Honeymaren’s shoulder, however didn’t make a point to remove her hand, and gazed into Honey’s eyes with content. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded, “Okay.” 

Honeymaren’s face lit up, “Wait, really?”

A faint blush creeped up on Elsa cheeks, and she smiled, “Yes. I will go on a picnic with you.” 

Honey latched her hand on Elsa’s for dear life, “Okay. Cool. Umm, so how about midday today? Meet me in the East side of the forest where the trees arch over the grass patch?” Honey rambled out the last part.

Elsa smiled, releasing her hand from Honeymaren’s shoulder but keeping their hands touching, “Sounds great. Do I need to bring anything?” 

Honey shook her head whilist grinning, “Nope. Just be there in your normal Fifth Spirit attire.”

Elsa’s face grew hot as she looked down at her clothing. From what she could see, she was clearly disheveled; she just hoped her hair was better than her night wear. 

Elsa groaned and Honey let out a loud laugh. Elsa looked at Honey and wished she heard her laugh more; she wished the glorious sound would never cease. The shorter girl’s laugh finally brought out a snort from Elsa; furthering their eruption of laughter. 

As many other villagers are sure to have moved on with their day by now, the two women know they are being watched by other settlers who are curious as to what they are laughing about. But knowing that didn’t stop them. 

They continued their fit until they were hunched over, gasping for air and wiping their eyes. Sure, it wasn’t that funny, but to them, a weight was just lifted off their shoulders and their whole worlds once again changed.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren prepares for her picnic with Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really short but I wanted to give it it's own section :)

Just as midday was creeping around, Honey had begun to successfully set up everything needed for their date. ‘No, no. It was not a date. Merely just a nice secluded lunch with the girl I like. Yeah, that was it. No big deal.’ Honey smiled and shook her head at the thought. 

Thankfully for the two, it was a warm, sunny day. Honey laid a pink and yellow checkered blanket down on the fluorescent grass under a shady tree. To be precise: the most beautiful tree Elsa has ever seen; according to herself on the second day of Elsa’s move to the Enchanted Forest, in which Honeymaren showed her around.

Once the blanket was nicely placed, Honeymaren gently plopped down and began pulling the contents of food and beverages out of her sack. She placed a freshly baked loaf of bread on a wooden platter, followed by mulberries which were placed in a stone bowl. Next, she brought out fudge chocolate cookies; she knew Elsa would surely like these. After methodically placing the items on the wooden platter, Honey finally brought out their starting dish; a special type of soup, traditional in the Northuldra tribe. Yelena had taught her to make it, hoping to continue the tradition on to the next generation. Honeymaren had always hoped to make it for someone special, and now the time has come. 

She was nervous and deep down hoped Elsa would love it, but more than anything, she was elated. She had waited for months for the moment to finally ask Elsa to go on a date. ‘Okay, fine. It’s a date. Please don’t get flustered and let this go well.’ Honeymaren hoped to herself.

In a sense, she knew Elsa felt the same way. Honey had caught Elsa staring at her while she would sneak glances at the magical woman. She noticed the blush that crept up on her cheeks and the way their eye contact held for much longer than normal with deep emotions behind it. She noticed how both women gravitate towards one another in gatherings or whenever they had free time. No gesture big or small went unnoticed by Honeymaren. 

And now, her time has finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Picnic time!!


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their picnic has finally come around, however all nights must eventually come to an end.

Elsa strolled through the woods, eagerly, but not too fast. No matter how flustered she gets, she has been longing for the moment the two could officially do this. Whatever this is. She shook the lingering question from her head. 

Elsa emerged from the trail through the woods and came across a photograph worthy shot. ‘Well any shot with Honeymaren in it is photograph worthy’. 

Elsa blushed to herself as she watched Honeymaren sitting on a large comfy looking blanket with a beautiful assortment of goodies. The tree she was under was her favorite in all the forest; it had vibrantly pink leaves, unlike all the other trees; it’s trunk was light brown, almost tan, and extremely smooth. It stretched shorter than the other native trees, however that didn’t take away from it’s glistening beauty. One would think the tree belonged far far away from here, somewhere else entirely; but no. It belonged right here--right where Honeymaren and Elsa can sit under and enjoy the day. 

Elsa stood smiling, watching for minutes as Honey continued to fumble with the arrangement of the treats. She must have made a noise, however, because Honeymaren jolted upright and met her gaze. 

Honey’s rich brown eyes grew in excitement, also giving Elsa her most charming grin, “Hey!” She waved the white haired girl over. 

Elsa swayed over to the sitting girl, “Hey to you too.” She graciously took the hand Honey had offered to help her sit down. “This is so beautiful Honey. And the tree, how did you know?”

Honey blushed at the nickname, “What, that it’s your favorite?” ELsa nodded her head in response, giving way for Honeymaren to continue, “Oh, well when I was showing you around when you first moved here, I remember you saying it was our favorite.”

Elsa took a moment to recall the memory, then hummed, “That was months ago Honey. You remembered that?”

Honeymaren chucked, “Yeah, I guess I did… I’m glad you like this. I was afraid it would have been a flop.”

Elsa arched an eyebrow at her, “You were afraid? Wow. And here I was freaking out earlier because you know, you’re you and I just couldn’t believe you asked me on a date.” Elsa closed her eyes for a split second and smiled. But once she realized what she said, her eyes shot open to look at Honey’s reaction.

Honey was nodding her head and smirking, “So this is a date.”

Elsa internally freaked out, but tried to not let it show, “Well, I mean only if you wanted it to be. I would be okay with it being a date, but you asked me on it, so it’s up to you.” Elsa hesitated.

“Okay then,” Honey intertwined their hands together and continued, “I would like this to be a date, and if you try it...I made this really delicious soup.” With her free hand, Honey picked up a bowl of the warm soup and offered it to Elsa.

Elsa smiled at their intertwined hands, then up at Honeymaren, then finally to look at the soup. She took it with her unoccupied hand and examined it, “Hmm...Smells good, what is it?”

Honey shrugged her shoulders, “It’s a Northuldra tradition, I can’t disclose those details quite yet.” She grinned at Elsa who continued looking at the liquid food. 

Elsa pursed her lips together and questioned, “And you’re not trying to poison me?” 

Honey scrunched her eyebrows together, “Well only one way to find out,” And with that, Honey released Elsa’s hand, gabbed her own bowl and a spoon, and took a slow slip of the contents. She hummed one she cleared the spoon, “Nope, not poisoned. Plus, we finally get to do this, so I would never risk my chances of missing this opportunity again. Besides, I’m planning more dates as we speak.” She waved her spoon around in the air. 

Elsa made a noise that sounded like a chuckle mixed with a huff, “You’re really planning more dates? What happened to being in the present? Besides, the next date is on me.” Elsa took a spoon from the wooden plate and humbly tried it. “Oh wow...This is incredible Honey!”

Honey laughed, “Thank you. I was hoping it turned out alright….And what’s that next date you’re planning?” 

Elsa teased, “It’s a surprise.”

Honey set the bowl of soup down, grabbed a slice of bread and nodded, “Okay. Well I am looking forward to it.”

The remainder of the picnic was spent talking about the forest, Arandelle, how Anna and the others are, and each other's interests. 

Elsa mentioned her parents once or twice, but she never heard about Honeymaren’s. In fact, she never heard Ryder talk about them either. She was thinking about asking, but that would most likely be over stepping a boundary that shouldn’t be crossed yet, and she didn’t want to scare away her date. 

Their night had started to come to an end by the late afternoon. Elsa had helped Honey pack away the empty wooden platter and the beverages into the sack. Both women silently folded the blanket together, and Honey took it into her arms. They began to make their way back into the village, walking side by side. 

“Let me help you carry something Honey.” Elsa insisted as she reached for the blanket under Honey’s armpit. 

Honey yanked away from her, “No worries, I got it.” She smiled up at Elsa and gave a sincere look. 

Elsa smiled and took Honey’s free hand inter her own, intertwining their fingers together, “How is your back?”

Honey looked at her puzzlingly, “What?” 

Elsa looked at her with concern, “Your back. You said it was hurting earlier. Does it feel any better?” 

Honeymaren closed her eyes and chuckled, “Well, I may have lied about that. So my back actually doesn’t hurt. But thank you for remembering and caring.” A genuine smile crept over her. 

Elsa rolled her eyes, “Now why would you lie about that?” 

“Ehh, I probably said something stuipid and wanted to cover it up.” Honey shrugged. 

Elsa stopped in her tracks, spun Honey to look at her, and cupped her face in her hands, “I know that we just started whatever this is, but I want you to know that I care about you, a lot. And you don’t have to cover anything up from me. I will always have your back and be there for you.”

Tears began to weld in Honey’s eyes as her face remained in Elsa’s hands. She let the taller woman’s words sink in for a minute before adding, “I know. Thank you. It's just a lot sometimes, you know?” Elsa nodded in agreement, however she wasn’t completely sure what she was talking about. Honeymaren continued, “I really like you, like really like you. Sometimes it's really overwhelming. But more than anything I want this, us to be something.”

Elsa gave Honey a one-sided smile and answered, “I know. I do too, more than anything.” And without thinking, she knelt her head down and kissed Honeymaren’s forehead, then her nose. 

Honey stopped breathing for a minute, and she was sure time had stopped too. Elsa removed her lips from her skin much too soon, and not to her surprise, Elsa had a startling expression on her face. 

The former Queen stammered, “Umm I’m sorry I shou--” 

Honeymaren interrupted her rambling by meeting their lips together. The kiss was magic. Elsa’s lips were soft and colder than her own. Their temperatures evened each other out, creating the perfect balance and harmony. 

Throughout the midst of the kiss, Honey had dropped the sack and blanket, throwing one of her hands around the back of Elsa’s neck and the other around her waist, pulling her in closer. 

Elsa had moved one of her hands to lay across Honey’s shoulder, leaving the other on her cheek. 

The kiss lingered on for what felt like forever. Both women growing light headed and warm inside; almost as if it was like a high. Against Honey’s desire, Elsa pulled away, but their foreheads remained touching. Probably for the best since both women had to catch their breath. 

While silently gasping for air, Honey breathed, “Wow...That was…”

“Wow…” Elsa finished her train of thought and giggled. 

For minutes, yet what could’ve been for hours, they gazed into each other's glowing eyes, absorbing the actions that just played out and the growing affection towards one another. 

Finally, Honeymaren broke eye contact. She picked up the blanket, stuffed it under her armpit, and held the sack with the same hand; leaving her right hand free to hold Elsa’s.

Elsa happily took the soft, calloused hand into her own. She met Honey’s eyes once more, kissed her cheek, and initiated the walk back into their village. 

While walking back to their home hand in hand, the two women silently thought of the day's events, and what the future holds for them. 

Most likely double dates with Anna and Kristoff, teasing from Ryder, and lots and lots of happiness. 

Of course, Honeymaren would never admit it, but she thanked the Spirits Ryder was there to cause mayhem this morning, or else who knows when the two would have expressed their feelings. 

Yes, this was a time of celebration! Their worlds were changing for the better; mending together to become a shared life. Neither wanting to ever part ways or leave the comfort from one another. 

So, it seems that they would be stuck together, hand in hand, for the long foreseeable future. Both women smiled at the thought, their hearts filling with more warmth than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my these two :'). If you liked the story, please leave a comment and/or kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Kudos and comments are loved and much appreciated!


End file.
